yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ro Tachibana
'First Name' Ro (pronounced like "Row") 'Last Name' Tachibana 'IMVU Name' Diversity 'Nicknames' Ro , Komodo 'Age' August 5th, 24 y.o. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 164 lbs. 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' Ro is highly standoffish and antisocial at times. She exhibits a very wild, almost savage nature that makes some wonder if she's even from KasaiHana in the first place. Her ways are quite and observatory but she quickly reverts to a volatile and highly violent state when agitated. When she sets her sights on something or someone she will follow them almost in a predatory way, as if stalking them, until she can pin them somewhere by themselves to get whatever she seeks. Ro very much acts and is like an animal. She has a lot to learn about civility, but has gotten far enough without it. She is often haunted by her past and is highly religious to unknown deities that she believes are constantly preparing obstacles for her because she betrayed her family. Apperance Ro is an androgynous, lanky woman. But aside from how tall and limber she first comes off as, Ro is very strong. Her body is laced with firm, wiry muscles that are far more durable than many would dare assume them to be. Her skin is pale, almost sickly so, and she often is found with either piercings, aged or smeared make-up, or odd tribal markings on the side of her face. She likes her pants baggy and often has only the same or similar pairs of jeans or capris, with her old combat boots and an assortment of tops she often cuts off or rips somehow to make them feel more homely to her. Ro has small breasts and little to no curves, with a rather boyish figure she's more fit for combat than appeal and has no extra thickness to get in her way of delivering a good ol' ass-whooping. Ro's other features include fiery red hair which seems to shift from burgundy to bright fiery orange depending on lighting and her mood. Her eyes are a dark green but a closer look would note some to find a slender, almost metallic gold ring thinly placed around her pupil and flecks of dark hazel in the deep pthalo green of her irises. She has an angular face, with a slight squareness to her jawline and a firm set to her expression. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Thief 'Fighting Style' Her style is rather savage, looking to be a mixture of aged kung-fu, kickboxing, grappling, and muay thai. There's some of her fighting that cannot be attributed to any of these, and appears simply as a berserker style of combat. 'Weapon of Choice' Naginata 'Perks' - - - 'Onihoruda Information' ''Onihoruda Physiology'' Ro is an Onihoruda. Because of this, when she puts her will to something she can do things that most would consider irrational and inhuman. She can push herself beyond human limits, going without food and water a little longer than a normal person. She can run for days, fall from great heights, sustain more damage than normal, and even overexert herself without showing signs of tiring until later in the day / night. Ro's strength is unspeakable considering her stature and size, and often defies what most people think she'd be capable of doing. When she taps into her true Onihoruda capabilities, one would see her muscles visibly bulge as she exceeds her own human limitations. As well Ro has extended longevity, meaning that as she's hit her twenties she is beginning to age physically slower than normal. ''Berserker Mode'' As well, being an Onihoruda allows Ro the "Berserker" trait. The Berserker Trait is where she sinks into the nearly limitless rage that many Onihoruda find themselves in possession of. When she taps into her Berserker state, Ro becomes a vicious and violent super-charged opponent who doesn't tend to realize her own wounds, only her goals. Because of her Oni, when Ro goes into the Berserker state of being, her skin becomes extremely callous and rough, making it far more dense and harder to cut and pierce. This trait is often only activated under high emotional stress or after having taken enough wounds to feel that one's life is in danger. ''Komodo Oni'' Ro is not a Recessive Onihoruda, instead she is currently in possession of a Komodo Oni. The Komodo Oni reflects a lot of traits upon Ro. One such trait is that Ro in her limber grace is quite''' stealthy- but only when she's calm. She has to keep her head on straight to utilize how quick and quiet she can be when it's needed. Once Ro starts fighting, the stealthy grace part is usually out of the window completely. She also exhibits extreme strength, especially from her legs and arms. Ro can live in harsh circumstances for longer than a normal human could. Thus meaning she can withstand the heat, some measures of cold, and ill temperments of weather more durably than most could. Ro has an odd heightened sense of smell and taste. If she gets close enough to smell someone, or can lick them, she could likely track them down from up to two miles away depending on weather. When in a Berserker state, Ro undertakes a heightened sense of physical durability and cut / slash / pierce resistance. And the final odd trait gained from her Oni, which is perhaps one of her most useful traits, is a set of saliva glands in her mouth which contain a very dangerous cocktail of deadly bacteria. Ro is often seen chewing her nails or rubbing the bladed part of her naginata. What she's actually doing is putting this deadly bacteria cocktail over her jagged short nails and along her blade so that the same effect as a bite will occur if someone takes a wound from either or. '''A bite, scratch, or attack from Ro's weapon causes the person to be infected with a deadly mixture of bacteria. This is not a poison, toxin, or venom, so a person normally immune to one or all three can and will still be affected. The bacterial mixture begins making the person sick within a few hours. The area of contact (the wound) will also get puffy and red with infection, and later may fill with puss or begin leaking / oozing. It is easy to notice getting sick, so it's advised a person infected goes to the hospital to begin vigorous antibiotic treatments and medical care. If someone does not get treated, between 24 - 30 hours after the wound was taken, a person will die of blood infection and septic shock. Because Ro has this trait, she is highly resistant to getting infections or viruses. Ro has a superior immune system compared to most, and often bypasses many foreign intruders, pathogens, and chemicals, by simply eating a big meal or drinking a lot and then passing it in the form of bodily waste. As well, because of her Komodo Oni and also her general Onihoruda nature, Ro has a massive appetite. In one sitting, she has been known to eat up to eighty pounds of meat, raw or cooked. She can eat up to 80% her body weight in one sitting, and burns through it easily because of her unreal metabolism. If she goes too long without eating, she begins to burn off her reserves, which explains why when she's wandered as of late she appears more wiry than normal. Ro has a hard time gaining weight or getting "fat" because of her issues. Even her breasts remain fairly small because of her body's natural drive to burn fat and her heightened metabolism. 'The Dark Hadou' Ro uses Satsui no Hadou, or "Dark Hadou", which is a chaotic / dark energy. Ever since she has awoken the Dark Hadou, Ro (when using it) finds herself to become darker and more violent than normal, with little to no care about others and the consequences of her actions. Ro's Dark Hadou thus makes her chi appear as a dark green energy that is constantly lashing in a cyclonic formation around her body, much like a very harsh wind. "Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them." -''From Keyth Tasanagi's Page'' ''Hadou Armor'' As if she wasn't tough enough, Ro can condense her chi into a set of Hadou scales around her body that create a temporary armor. This armor will absorb and negate massive / powerful chi blows and concussive energy twice before it dissipates. During this time her general physical resistance is heightened as well. ''Dragon Whip'' Dragon Whip is a condensed form of her Hadou energy which creates a twelve foot long energy whip that scathes the opponent after lashing out quickly. It can create enough damage in a single strike as to actually tear someone open or leave them with a gash, if not anything else just to knock them back on their ass a few feet. ''Berserker Burst'' Only when in a Berserker state, Ro can suck her energy into her body then explode it outwards in a perfect 360 degree ring. This concussive wave of dark hadou has a high amount of heat and concussive force to it, and feels like a hot wind throwing someone back. It blows outwards from her body at nearly 170 miles per hour and extends out of her body for up to twenty feet. ''Dragon Slam'' The Dragon Slam is an application of her energy's enhancing force around her arm and fist in a tight coating, allowing her to punch at two times her normal strength. Dragon Slam is a punch powerful enough to put an 18 inch indention in a transfer truck wall, or to break concrete. ''Oni Hunger'' When her opponent becomes weakened, or she is in her Berserker state of being, Ro sometimes may actually begin eating her opponent. Biting them and ripping their flesh off is just a sign of her rage, or her hunger and need for something to metabolize. Eating her opponent is a sign of victory in her mind (as she has been brought up), and boosts her strength. ''Komodo Driver'' As Ro whips her naginata, or any bladed weapon with a point, she pushes her energy down in a tight coat along her weapon. But instead of just a coat, she forms a pointed cone with the point being level if not just in front of the blade's point. Because of the energy's rapid wind-like cyclonic behavior, when Ro attacks with a piercing maneuver, the energy forces itself inwards like a drill. This causes someone or something pierced by Komodo Driver to be drilled into by the weapon and ripped apart, often leaving a massive gaping hole in someone's body. 'Allies/Enemies' N/A 'Background' To be written. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:Onihoruda